Ratchet's find
by furiouskyle
Summary: After coming home from being on earth, our heroes come to the station to find that the zoni weren't only the ones to construct the great clock ... but the lombaxs as well...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

(For the record I do not own this Insomniac games own ratchet and clank)

"It was so nice of those people on earth to look after us." Clank commented.

"Yep luckily we could get Aphelion fixed up and repaired. So lets go get that old grog drinking pile of tin cans back."

"Any idea what we can do?"

"Go in subtly and go blow the living crap of a pirate shit straight to Polaris … well not there because after that that's where we are going."

"So where are we going in Polaris." Ratchet had a shy embarrassed look on his face. "Oh you're not are you."

"Only for a month."

"So how did it come up?" Clank gave Ratchet a curious look, which made Ratchet's spine shiver.

"Well after a long while of trying to look for you I got little depressed, Talwyn came into my room and made me feel better and we…"

"Oh dear god Ratchet…"

"Wait NO NOT THAT. We talked and then we hugged and that's that we were going out."

"Did you actually ask if you were going out?" After that Ratchets eyes widened and he looked shock.

"Erm…"

"Typical you."

"Right after we take care of the pirates we'll come up a plan to get this sorted out."

Clank laughed hysterically to himself; Ratchet with all his might kept from smacking Clank with his wrench.

"Woo did you see that?" Ratchet asked, very excited after destroying the pirate ship.

"How could I have missed it?"

"I know right pal, light up like a supernova. Right let's get on home."

A little while later when they neared the Apogee space station.

"Oh no, I forgot we need to get her to spill it without realizing. Ah what if she comes and hugs me you give a look and say are you two going out? Seem good? Clank nodded.

They landed and walked through series of corridors and rooms until they reached the main room. He walked it to see Zephyr arguing with Cronk; as usual.

"Ratchet!" Talwyn cried whilst running to him. She hugged him.

"Are you two going out." Clank said in his dullest voice. Ratchet shot him and annoyed look.

"Not as I'm aware of." Talwyn replied. Ratchet looked surprised. "In fact I like Ratchet as a friend not like that way anyway… no offence."

"None taken." If Ratchet was trying to sound persuasive, he didn't do a good job. The room was silent for a long while, until Talwyn broke the silence. "So where did you go?"

"We crashed on a freaky planet, that was Earth, but nothing really interesting happened there and we got Rusty Pete. Took out his ship as well. I'm just going to crash in my room for a couple of hours. Journey was a nightmare."

"Ok." Talwyn replied as she walked off." Ratchet got to his room and closed the door. He clenched up his first and pushed the wall with such ferocity it made a gapping hole. He then smashed a frame that was on the wall. He turned to see Clank staring in horror. Ratchet sighed, sat down on his bed and covered his face in his hands. "R… Ratchet. What ever is the matter?" He took his face out of his hands.

"Every time… EVERY TIME CLANK. Find a girl she nice enough, get along well, seem to have fun and they either disappear and never to be seen again or just go to become mayor of some city and leave to cope with a ship and get kidnapped or just then throw you dagger straight at your heart." There was a moment of pause. "I… never knew you felt this way Ratchet."

"I try to keep it to myself. Well I did until now. Savior of loads of galaxy's … cant even get a girlfriend."

"Why you so bothered about this anyway Ratchet?"

"I got no family, I got no other Lombaxs to relate with and I just want to have someone you know."

"Ratchet… I have no family. Sure there are other robots but they are no different then different races built on different planets. But me, you know I'm one of a kind. But I suppose its worse for you as I don't have a serious emoticons like you do."

Ratchet picked up Clank and gave him a 'bro hug'. "Sorry pal." Talwyn walked in the door.

"You actually believed me?" she walked up to him and kissed ratchet on his cheek and petted his head. "By the way hot shot, don't break my pictures or walls please?" and she walked off.

Clank waited till he made sure Talwyn was defiantly gone, then burst out laughing whilst Ratchet was smiling to himself. His smile went when he realized something.

"She better not pet and stroke me, I'm not a flipping house cat."

A voice came round the corner, "Yes you are."

Clank looked shocked. "How did she hear you?"

"Umm hello Clank, haven't you noticed? Huge ears on this girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ratchet groaned as he woken up. He didn't get much sleep after coming back. He kept on having dreams about the lombaxs. How he could be with them and be happy. However he was happy at the moment on life. He actually found out he had a girlfriend, had his best friend and was in a space station surrounded by asteroids. How could things get better? Well, maybe if he at least one lombax friend. He thought of the other three he knew all vanished. He got up, had a wash, got changed and walked out his room. His head was killing him. Maybe he just wasn't used to the surroundings from being on a different planet for so long.

"We have found them."

"Wah." Ratchet turned round to see nothing. He smacked himself across the face." Come on Ratch get a hold of yourself." He carried on walking till he got to the living room. Comfy recliners, huge 4D holo vision tv and the best darn channels in the entire quadrant.

"Good morning Ratchet." Clank said chirpy whilst watching his own show: secret agent Clank.

"Morning." He said holding his forehead." They still have these on?"

"No, I recorded them. Never got the chance to watch the one off back to back. You know after being kidnaped by the Zoni and all."

"Wait." I thought went through Ratchet's head. However he pushed it out thinking it was crazy. He sat down and sighed.

"Is something the matter Ratchet?"

"Eh, bad night."

"Ah right."

After a few episodes of secret agent Clank, mainly the ones with Ratchet in until he screwed up so many times they kicked off, flew by until Ratchet realized something.

"Where's T-C-Z?"

"T-C what?"

"Arggh, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr."

"Oh, they said they are just taking care of some issues with the asteroids. Some of them are getting to close so they were calibrating defense systems."

"Oh right. Oh for goodness sake I hate this one. Max big bucks looses a round of poker, goes ape on you then you just throw a tray at a chandelier and kills him."

"I know right. So great."

"No its not, oh god I'm coming up, hate that outfit."

"I must say suits you." Talwyn complimented.

"TURN IT OFF NOW CLANK" Ratchet squealed. Talwyn used her jet pack to swoop over and steal the remote and hovered high in the air; just high enough to still see the screen. After a while, laughing at Ratchet's outfit, Talwyn came back down and hungged Ratchet "You still look cute in it. But you look terrible at the moment Ratch. Is everything ok?"

"Just … rough night."

"You must find them, they are waiting." The voice from earlier. Ratchet grasped both of his ears and groaned.

"Ratchet, what's up?" Talwyn cried.

"Errm both my ears went dead you know get that ring, hurt as well."

"Oh really?" Clank piped up suspiciously

"Yeah."

"Nothing to do with the Zoni?"

"That was the Zoni?"

"Well, you fell into that trap as you admitted you heard them. Yes. You do realise that i am the descendant of one of the greatest zone in existence, i think i can hear them as you any idea what they're asking?"

"No not really. Just that … they need me. No idea who."

"Hmm suppose a visit to the clock is required."

"Talwyn's first visit as well. Think she can come?"

"I see why not. She's a trusted friend."

"Excuse me, any of you asked me if I wanted to go?"

"Want to go?" Ratchet said in a cocky voice to Talwyn.

"Yeah sure, why not?

(Sorry i reposted, realised i missed something)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So this, is the great clock?" Talwyn asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yes, it is. What is wrong with it?" Clank asked.

"Nothing … being honest I thought it was gona be-"

"A big clock?" Ratchet pointed out the obvious.

"Sorta." Ratchet landed on a landing pad, near the Orvus chamber. They hoped out, well Ratchet and Clank did; Talwyn just used her jetpack.

"Easy some Tal, some of us have to walk." Ratchet mocked.

"Well, some of us don't have hover boots or heli packs."

"Touché." Talwyn flew around to look at the sights of what the Great Clock had to offer. Ratchet looked at Clank to see him with a huge smug grin on his face.

"What?" Ratchet asked suspicious. His head banged with pain again. But he didn't try to show it.

"Oh nothing, just you."

"Go on."

"Just you. Mocking and calling her Tal. You're shy about this whole business."

"No I'm not." Ratchet squealed.

"Really. Then how come you just did that little denying kid voice."

"The what voice Clank?"

"You know. It's like those little arguments kids have about being afraid of the dark and squealing 'no I'm not'. You're the kid afraid of the dark."

"Clank your circuits are crossed. The first bit I got you just trailed off."

"Oh I just think I'm glad to be back here. Going to be good to see Sigmund. To see how he is taking his position."

"Seems fair enough." Talwyn came back down. With a face like she had just won the lottery.

"This place is amazing." She shouted.

"Ratchet's afraid of the dark." Clank announced.

"No I'm not." Ratchet squealed.

"See my point is proven." Talwyn just stared at them both blankly. Clank step on the pad that slowly opened. Cogs and gears twisted and rattled until it all came together and made a face of Clank.

"Well who is that handsome devil? Hehehehehe." Clank joked.

"You were just waiting to say that, you little vain bolt head." Ratchet insulted.

"You just have to be a kill joy." They started to walk in through the hall that led into the chamber. Clank hit the button that closed the door. He remembered closing it shut in Azimuth's face and the massive rage he went in. He laughed quietly to himself. They were presented into the chamber. Glass dominated most of the walls, showing the breathtaking view of the universe.

"Sir!" A familiar voice came. Sigmund came from nowhere. "So good to see you sir."

"As same to you Sigmund. How is the post suiting you?"

"Great sir, the Zoni really like me and seem to get on well with them."

"Good, good. Speaking of the Zoni. Have that being seeming … odd lately?"

"Hmm… now that you mention it, they have being off duty now and again. Now that is not like them. They used to be always up to scratch." As Sigmund finished Zoni materialized out of nowhere and floted around for a few moments

"Speaking of the devils." Sigmund murmured. They turned to Ratchet and circled around him.

"We are sorry for the intrusion. You must know. He's not dead. Just gone. To where they have. He has started what he has begun before… but worse."

With a burst of light Ratchet was seeing vison of buildings, a nice plannet with a lovly summers day … and lombaxs. Then a figure that he had seen before. Lastly a traumatizing image.

"No…NO!" Ratchet screamed. He back with the others in the clock.

"What did you see Ratchet." Clank asked worried.

"He's not dead Clank… He's not dead." Ratchet fell on the floor weeping.

"Who's not dead?" Talwyn asked.  
"T… Tachyon." Everything blanked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Before I start want to say thanks to yellow dizzy lombax, wolfehdoodle, and Feonix nightshade for comments. :D)

Ratchet awoke to find himself in a stylish room. The walls were the color of bright blue and gold lines ran symmetrically down certain parts. His head was pounding like a drum. He turned to see images of Zoni on the walls. It freaked Ratchet out quite a lot; it made him feel like he was being watched.

"Man, Zoni do like their blue." Ratchet murmured to himself. He sat up and ached in pain much more. He hissed at the pain. 'Oh, god… I am turning into house cat.' He thought to himself. He ignored the pain as much as he could but still got up. After a few paces of trying to reach the door, Ratchet collapsed and blanked out.

Once again, Ratchet found himself back in the bed. "Arggh come on really?" He growled. Replaying the event of the past, he sat up again. There was not as much pain as there was last time and as he got up he felt dizzy. He limped over to the door. A sense of achievement came to him when he pushed the button to open the door. He was in a corridor. With the same feature of the room he was previously in, it was covered in blue and gold lines. An image popped in his head. It was Fastoon, when Tachyon showed him where the Lombaxs fled to. The buildings. They were… Ratchet slapped it out of himself. He regretted it as his head started pounding again. He carried on walking till he found another door. He pushed the button and walked into a huge dome room. Again, it was the same layout. Only a huge see through screen that had a image playing. Ratchet sighed seeing it was Secret agent Clank. He saw a very wide sofa. Two heads could be seen. One belonged to Talwyn, the other to Sigmund. Clank came running in through another door with some snacks and refreshments. Never before has Ratchet seen Clank carry so much yet go at that speed without spilling or dropping anything.

"Did I miss it?" Clank asked exhausted."

"Bloody hell Clank you were only gone for a minute and you think it's started. Are you really needing all of those?" Talwyn replied stressed.

"I am sorry… it's the movie. Is something wrong?

"Is something wrong Clank? Hmm, let me think. My boyfriend is in the other room unconscious, we've no idea what's up with him or when he is going to get better, he is seeing to go round the twist and a freaking warped, mini trouble maker is back that we thought we got rid of has came back and now seems to have destroyed the only hope of being able to find another Lombax for Ratchet." Talwyn was steaming. Clank look thoughtfully at Talwyn for a moment.

"Of all the things you were annoyed at you sound the most about Ratchet finding another Lombax?"

"I'm worried. Ok Clank? What if he finds another Lombax, a girl Lombax? What if he gets on with her better and he ditches me for someone else?"

"I think you're in luck, Ratchet has bad experience with female Lombaxs. The first one just vanished. Then another one left him with a ship and then got kidnapped. We will tell you that another time and never heard off her again. We were gone for a few months and she knew of the kidnappings. He checked the messages when he got back… not even one." Ratchet was far behind everyone. A tear came to his eye. He liked Sasha; she was kind and a person Ratchet could get on. He fueled up with anger. Two damsels in distress he saved and yet showed nothing for it. Talwyn however was different. She seemed to show for it. His anger went. Well it stored itself. Ratchet's anger builds and builds slowly until something sparks it off. Then he lets out everything that he doesn't want to say in the midst of the rage. He shook his head and listened on.

"It's hardly likely he would do that. Anyway anyone want a snack?" Clank asked.

"Sure." Sigmund said.

"I'll guess I'll have a drink." She picked up a glass of blue liquid." Of all of the drinks you could have got, you had to get the stuff that looks like bleach." Talwyn complained.

"That's because it is."

"What?!" Talwyn roared outranged. Clank laughed to himself.

"Only kidding." Clank laughed even more. Talwyn rolled her eyes and sipped a bit of the drink. Tasted all right.

"I'm going to see if Ratchet is ok." Talwyn said whilst getting up. Ratchet leaned against a glass panel, trying to look as cool as he could in front of Talwyn. She slurped some more of her drink and placed it down on Clank's tray. She let out a burp. She covered her mouth in surprise.

"Oh god, thank god Ratchet didn't hear … th-" She turned to see him leaning against the wall smiling smugly.

"-How long you being standing there?" Sigmund turned his head and Clank leapt up and peered over the sofa.

"Since Clank came running like a fool." Ratchet said with a hint of humor in his voice. Talwyn face palmed.  
"Just for the record I don't usually do that…" Ratchet walked over to Talwyn, hugged and kissed her. Talwyn wasn't expecting that.

"I won't just leave you because some Lombax comes strolling in. Sure I'm going to hang out with them and do lombaxy stuff such as… Like …" He trailed off. He had no idea what Lombaxs did.

"I don't know make some random piece of crap that will probably go wrong or just most likely blow up when we finish it." He smiled and joked.

"So…" Talwyn began sheepishly," why exactly did you want to go out with me?" Ratchet tapped his nose. "Ok them." Talwyn smiled," hard way then." She grabbed him by the arm and turned on he jetpack. They soared up to the top of the room till she stopped.

"SCREW YOU AND THAT BLOODY JET PACK." Ratchet roared.

"Going to tell me?" Talwyn asked?

"I FOUND YOU BLOODY PRETTY AND VERY FUNNY AND A COOL STATION AND FLIPPING UNQIQE AND, AND AND … IS THAT ENOUGH?"

"Well, well, well. A cat that's afraid of heights."

"I'M NOT A FLIPPPING CAT."

"You are so cute when you're mad."

"Wait … what about when I'm not?" Ratchet laughed. Talwyn sharply lowered down. Ratchet wrapped his arms around her without realizing.  
"Suppose so, don't push it." She lowered to the ground.

"You are so stereotypical. There are some cats that are afraid of heights."

"I thought you weren't a cat." Ratchet sighed.

"Shut up." Ratchet pleaded in a joking voice. Talwyn burst out in laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Ratchet's head was feeling better after what the Zoni showed him. The images still whirled around his head. He stayed up with all of his friends, and his Misses, as he would call Talwyn. They stayed up with the torture for Ratchet. He spent too much time on set with the whole Agent Clank he was worn out. However Talwyn liked it so he just went with it. He managed to get to see the news in the evening, nothing much just about the wreck less decisions about what President Quark made. Sigmund went off to take care of the Zoni. Rathcet, Clank and Talwyn stayed up for a while. Rathcet decided he wanted a game off Blargians and snagglebeasts on the game console against Clank. Talwyn decided to go to bed.

"Night boys." She said.

"Night." Ratchet and Clank said in sync focusing at their game.

"Boys and their toys." Talwyn joked. "I bet I could beat you at this."

"Yep. Love you too." Ratchet responded spamming the living hell out of the X button. Talwyn rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Technically you agreed." She laughed on her way out. After an hour of winning streak for Clank, he decided it was time to turn in. He went on shut down mode and left Ratchet by himself. Ratchet sat down and thought for a while. He needed to see the Zoni. He looked out of the wide crystal screen to see Sigmund coming out of a building. That must be where the Zoni are Ratchet thought. Sigmund did say he was going to take care of them.

After five minutes of making his way to where Sigmund came out of. He looked around arch. It was the same as all around, mainly blue and gold frames all around. He saw a panel and pushed his hand against it. It opened. He walked in and took a look around. All the Zoni were in small chambers, they still floated whilst dormant. The whole room light up a bright light blue vibrant colour. The Zoni were lined up evenly spaced. They seemed to have enough room, they were small after all. A metallic sound filled the room and Ratchet turned to see a Zoni staring at him. Ratchet remembered that Zoni. Its right antenna was missing; he saved it when he was on the hunt for Clank. He found it on TorenIV, it got caught in the battle between the Argoians and Ratchet and Azimuth. It tilted its head at Ratchet.

"You saved me sire. I was in your dept." The Zoni announced.

"That I did and that dept I am coming to collect." Ratchet said.

"What is it you want sire?" The Zoni's big blue eyes asked filled with curiosity. Ratchet walked closer to the Zoni.

"I want to know if Tachyon is alive and if he is where he is." Ratchet was very demanding and his tone was strict.

"I will make you see sire." The top of the Zoni's chamber opened and the little creature came out.

"No no no. Not having any more images, you realize I slept more then I did more than after I was up for forty-eight hours straight. Just tell me." The Zoni stared again at Ratchet.

"He is on our helpers homeworld."

"And who might be the helpers be?" A moment of silence filled the room.

"Your race."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Ratchet gazed into the ocean, which was the Zoni eyes, in confussion.

"What do you mean 'my race'? The lombaxes are either dead or lost." Ratchet was denying what the Zoni spoke of.

"You saw it yourself sire, you gazed into the dementionator's portal, you saw for yourself."

"How do you know that?" Ratchet was getting slightly nervous.

"We can see all of time and space."

"Little bit of a cheesy was of putting it don't cha think?"

"We put it how it is understandable to people sire. The lombax's did flee, they had more then a few demtinators to keep in-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean a few?" Ratchet sounded worried. The Zoni reminded silent. It floated of into a nearby archway. The Zoni beckoned Ratchet to follow, Ratchet did as he was instructed. He came into a room to see a sphere placed in the middle of the room, connected to a variety of wires and circuits they flowed all around the room.

"It is not a hat… why is it not a hat?" Ratchet asked confused.

"It did not have to be a hat sire, they made it for us, we helped Orvus built the Great Clock and the Lombax's gave us the technology to help with the Clock."

"Right so what does the dementionator help for you here?" The Zoni vanished into molecules with a flash and reappeared closer to Ratchet.

"It allows us to move around easier. We Zoni need to help with any time disturbances in the Universe. We simply use its powers to get around quicker."

Ratchet smiled, Lombax's, always a good help.

"You think I could use it?" Ratchet asked determined.

"No reason to see why not sire." The Zoni replied.

"Right, give me a moment. I will be back just go back to your pod thing."

Ratchet had gone to his room to get some supplies, his trusty wrench, his simple however deadly Combuster pistol and a few pieces. He decided that he was going to need something else to give him an edge. He tiptoed his way to Talwny's room to 'borrow' her jetpack. Borrowing without permission … and if he broke it, it would be breaking without permission. He opened the door, thank god the Zoni made them quiet. Talwyn was sound asleep. Ratchet creped his way in her room. He felt a little bad for disrupting her privacy but still he needed the jetpack, as he did not want Clank. Her Jetpack was hanging up. Ratchet had great eyesight for the dark. He gently took off the Jetpack off the hook. Talwyn's communicator started to ring. Ratchet froze. Talwyn moaned and slammed her arm onto the device and picked it up. Ratchet stood with his back on the wardrobe, hopefully she would not see him in the light conditions.

"Hello?" She sounded agitated and sleepy. Ratchet could hear a loud girl's voice on the other end. Kim.

"HEYA. You ok?" The girl named Kim said on the other end of the line.

"Just was asleep." Talwyn said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh sorry, where are yah?"

"Just crashing." Talwyn could not give where she was.

"Oh ok. Anyway how is Fur ball?"

"Who, Ratchet?"  
"Yes, is there any other fur ball that I do not know of?"

"Waking up mode." Talwyn moaned. She got up. She was dressed in her pajamas. They were covered pink Protopet's. Ratchet tried not to laugh as much as he could. She walked to where the light was. Ratchet made a break for under the bed when she walked passed. It hit Ratchet how big the rooms were. He sighed with, relief he managed to make it before the light turned on.

"I just get so thick when I just wake up." Talwyn admitted.

"Nah you just do not think straight, so how is he? Last time I heard he was ill?"

"Oh he is fine, he just did not seem himself earlier when we were together he seemed … in a world of his own. Like something was bothering … him. Oh god."

"What?"

"It is nothing Kim, look I am going to need to speak to Ratchet but he is asleep. I am going to go back to sleep myself, I will talk to you when I wake up. Bye."

"B-bye?" Talwyn hung up the phone, Ratchet thought how loud Kim was or either Talwyn had volume on loud. Between what Ratchet was planning to do and a word needed with Talwyn … the talk made him feel more nervous. Talwyn fell like a heap on the bed and just fell back asleep. Ratchet crept from under the bed. He did not feel so good seeming like he was the buggy man but still he got the Jetpack.

He got back and the Zoni was floating around. It instantly stoped when Ratchet came in.

"Where are you planning to go sire?" The Zoni asked.

"Want to take a guess?" Ratchet said.

"You wish to go where he was sire?"

"If Tachyon knows where the lombax's are then that is where I am off to." There was a brief moment of quiet. The Zoni broke the silence.

"I will accompany you sire, you will need me to re open a portal back." Ratchet nodded. The Zoni gave off a burst of light and everything went blurry.

Ratchet woke up on the ground. He rubbed his eyes when he regained conscious. He sat up. He looked around. Buildings on the ground that once looked like they stood tall and proud, areas scurried with creatures searching for any scraps of food or anything useful. The area was dull grey. There was hardly any plant life either. The Zoni came in front of Ratchet.

"Was… this where the lombax's were?" Ratchet asked shocked and scared. All the Zoni could do was nod. Ratchet looked down at the ground. After a few moments he grabbed his wrench, got up and bashed the living hell out of the nearby glass windows. He screamed out in anger. A moment passed before he turned to the Zoni.

"Do you have a name?" Ratchet asked.

"My fellow Zoni call me Solo." Then gestured to the only antenna it had. Ratchet nodded. A growl came from nearby. Ratchet got his Combuster out and aimed where the growl came from. It went quiet. Within a few minutes that felt like hours fully-grown Cragmites became to materialized from various areas around Ratchet and Solo. The ugly faced, purple skinned Cragmites came in closer. Ratchet took Solo's arm and ran for a nearby broken building. He shot the glass on the ground floor of the building and smashed through it. The Cragmites materialized around them circling them. Ratchet looked a solo.

"Keep close." He ordered solo. Ratchet hit a switch on a pad on his arm and waited. The Cragmites and solo look confuessed at Ratchet waiting for something. Ratchet was frozen for a few seconds. Then spammed the pad a few times.

"WORK YOU STUPID THING!" Ratchet screamed. He punched the pad. After that Ratchet shot up and hit his head on the ceiling and then smashed through through a window. Ratchet squealed like a little schoolgirl when the Jetpack made him fly through the sky. Solo made a good job of keeping up Ratchet.

"HOW DO I TURN THIS THING OFF?" Ratchet yelled. Solo simply shrugged. Ratchet hit random buttons on the pad. He began to twirl and do zigzags. He began to lower down and ended up doing rolls on the floor and bouncing up and down. The Jetpack stopped. Well he broke it without permission. Ratchet was lying on the floor breathing heavily.

"Never … doing… that …again." Ratchet panted out. More Cragmites came about. Ratchet let out a scream, "AH COME ON!" Ratchet got his combuster out and began to fire. He took out a fair few however there was too many. Solo was firing Zoni blasts at the Cragmites as best as he could. A stray shot came about and hit Ratchet. He fell over. Everything began to fade.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(My apologies for being away for some time.)

Bright blue was what came first to Ratchet when he came around. He attempted to open his eyes however his eyes had not adjusted to the the burning sensation to his eyes which was the light. When he managed to get his eyes open he scanned what he could without moving his body. He tried to sit up, however his back was not in any rush, a massive jolt of pain shot in his back.

_How many times lately have i woke up in so much pain._

__He tried to sit up a few more times until he forced himself up with so much force .C_lick. _

_'_OW FUUUUUUU-' Ratchet gritted his teeth trying not to curse. whatever clicked managed to help, however with a cost of a huge amount of pain. Ratchet heard a fuzzy electronic sound to see Solo. He looked rather sheepish.

'Thank Orvus you are ok sir.' Solo announced.

'Meh had worse back on Kerwan' Rather bragged.

'Such as?'

'... What happened.' Ratchet was trying to get past the fact nothing more series ever did happen on Kerwan.

'You took a shot to the head sire and I.. I... I would have made up something sire. They looked and found out evidence of our-'

"Woah, woah, woah calm down.' Rather ordered confused. ' What do you mean?'

'I would have made up an excuse of our presence being missing however, they found me and you missing, also ... you are marked.'

Rather tilted his head, another _click, _he hissed at the pain. He thought, a shot to the ... _Oh no._ Rather stood up. He fell over after both his legs gave way. They seemed dead. After a few minutes of letting his legs wake up, he stood up and jeered his way to the mirror. He gazed at himself, a dark black mark was above the top left of his left side of his face. He muttered under his breath.

'Think they will by the old walked into a lampost slash door excuse?' All Ratchet could see out of the mirror was Zero shaking his head. The weird thing is, Ratchet could hardly remember anyway what happened. He looked on top of his head to see a bandage with slight parts of red on it... _I am wearing a bandage? Suppose that would explain why i do not remember anything. _Rather turned to zero.

'I am getting some Coffee, need a pick-me-up.'

'You wish to face them now master?' Solo said sounding that he was going to face the demons of hell.

'Well better sooner than later.' Rather started to limp to the door. 'Besides better face Talwyn, she will be the most nagging, most ev-' Ratchet hit the door to see a shorter female than Rather shooting him a look which made Ratchet's eyes set alite. '- and she is the most beautiful, kindest-'

'Ratchet.' Talwyn Said with a very harsh tone.

'Yes?' Ratchet asked sheepish.

Talwyn started off in a polite tone of voice which concerned Ratchet 'Would you kindly get that backside of yours into the other room and maybe-' Talwyn's voice changed into an evil shout 'TELL US WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AND WHY MY JETPACK IS MESSED UP.' Ratchet turned to see Solo had left, _ ooooo so that is what probably happened, something bad with a jetpack. and that little coward leaving me. _Ratchet started to limp. Ears down as if they were in shame, however he was not too sure what to be shameful about, but he only did it so he tried to fool Talwyn.

'Talwyn?'

'Ratchet, before you say anything might to be to be quiet and say your piece in front of everyone else before you voice will go high pitched. think on that one.'

Ratchet did, and took Talwyn's harsh way of her telling Ratchet to shut up into account.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ratchet felt he was being taken through prison. Talwyn behind him making sure he would not leave her sight after his performance with Solo, being told which way to go; Ratchet thought that was rather stupid as he knew where the main lounge room was. _That little… he dashed off._ Ratchet realised that solo had gone when Talwyn walked into the door. _Still he best not gets in trouble just as the same as me. _It occurred to Ratchet how angry Talwyn was. Maybe she was gravely concerned for Ratchet, or maybe she was really roasted about how her jetpack had an 'accident'. They came to a door then opened. It was not the main lounge. It looked more of an … interrogation room. A simple table that was of course the same colour as everything else. It was mainly a gold colour and two blue light strips ran at the sides. Clank was sat down on the chair with Cronk… not the wisest of choices to have a senile robot to help ask Ratchet what happened. Ratchet sat down on the other side of the table feeling anxious to how this event should go down. Talwyn sat down and took a deep breath. Ratchet looked around this room. It was just the same golden colour. He scouted for the mirror that had someone behind it. _What am I thinking I have not done anything… have I?_

'Right Ratchet.' Talwyn spoke surprisingly calm, 'I know I have been rather harsh, but-'

'TELL US WHAT YOU DID YOU YOUNGE WIPPER SNAPPER, OR ELSE WE WILL FIX THE REMAINS OF THAT JET PACK AND FLY IT UP RIGHT THE-'

'CRONK!' Talwyn exclaimed interrupting him. Ratchet was trying his best not to laugh at the fail of interrogation.

'Perhaps we should try a different way.' Clank tried to suggest.

'But this hooligan broke miss Apogee's jet pack and sneaked into her room.' Cronk accused.

'He did?' Talwyn asked.

'Well how else would he have recovered your jetpack miss?' It hit Talwyn, she did not realise. She shot a look at Ratchet… and He was now stone. Ratchet gave a sheepish smile. The three argued between themselves for a while until Ratchet stood up and ended up doing the interrogation, which was for himself.

'Quiet for gods sake. Look I do not remembered what happened, by the looks of things it seems I cannot remember with my head, JUST LOOK AT IT, it has a lump bigger than Clank's brain would be if he was human. I probably did whatever for a reason, but was this really necessary? You could have just waiting till I was properly recovered, then I would have told you what happened. I do not … I do not know…' It just hit Ratchet. 'Yeah that is right … now I am going back to bed as I am really tired.'

'You have being in bed for five days Ratchet…' Talwyn told.

'Well… this has being tiring… bye.' Ratchet started to walk but fell over when his leg clicked. He got back up and brushed off his shoulders. He limped on off.

'Something seems troubling Ratchet… he seems pre occupied.' Clank said.

'Do not suppose it is something to do with what the Zoni told him?' Talwyn suspected.

'He never really did say anything about it did he?' Clank said.

'No … he did not Clank.' Talwyn agreed annoyed.

Ratchet limped all the way to where the Zoni quarters were. He looked at all of the container pods, the found the Zoni he was looking for, Solo. He tapped on the glass. Solo woke up. He came out of his pod and looked at Ratchet.

'You live sire.' Solo announced.

'You thought they were going to interrogate me to death? I had to interrogate myself. Anyway, you mind telling me what happened?' Ratchet kindly asked.

'I will explain sire.' Solo began.

After half an hour of explaining Ratchet got the general story of what happened. Apparently he told Solo about Talwyn's pyjamas, which was really weird.

'Right so … what now?' Ratchet asked. Solo shrugged. Ratchet could caught the sight of Solo turning his head and then vanished. Ratchet tilted his head confused.

'Going into women's room whilst in their P.j's 'ey?' Came a female voice from behind. Ratchet stood there. He turned round.

'They were nice Pyjamas Tal.' Ratchet joked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ratchet and Talwyn were in the main lounge, by themselves, with the huge T.V off. That was a rare event the T.V; usually it was playing Agent Clank, which got on only Talwyn's and Ratchet's nerves. They were just sitting, looking out the crystal window, and watching the universe go by, all the solar systems, the stars and other various parts of the universe. Talwyn ended breaking the silence,

'How are you feeling?'

'Ok, thanks. Still sore on the head but expected when you drive a jet-pack from what I heard thought many parts of a building.' Talwyn let out a girlish giggle.

'I will see what I can do with your jet-pack Tal, if not I will get hold of a new one, same style if I can.' Ratchet promised. Talwyn smiled at Ratchet.

'I am sorry about being mad earlier Ratchet, annoyed at the fact my Jetpack was broke and the fact you left without any notice.' Talwyn confessed. Ratchet sat and looked out the window for a moment.

'Promise you will not go out by yourself to do something like you did, at least give us notice and we can come with you, promise?' Ratchet thought on it for a moment.

'Ok Talwyn, I promise not to leave without giving any notice.' Ratchet sounded slightly suspicious. Talwyn looked at him; a piercing stare that was bound to make Ratchet talk. Ratchet tried to avoid eye contact. Women and suspiciously staring never worked well for Ratchet.

'Ok.' Talwyn finally said. Ratchet hugged her and she hugged him back. Talwyn smiled at Ratchet and went off to bed. When she left Ratchet let out a huge giggle, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

'Ratchet?' Talwyn called out. She was looking for Ratchet however she could not find him. _That cat better have not ran off without telling me. _She ended up going into the main lounge. She looked around and saw a piece of paper on the table. She went to pick it up and read it.

_Hey Talwyn, just to let you know, I have gone out with Solo somewhere. This is me giving you notice. Take care love you xxx. Ratchet._

Talwyn scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it across the room.

'That sly cat!'

Ratchet and solo materialised into the same place they came before; when Ratchet went trigger happy, and mucked up his head with using the Jetpack. Ratchet looked around to see any sign of trouble. It looked clear.

'Right Solo, this time we go in quiet and make no noise… well big noise if we can help it.' Solo nodded and they wandered off. They headed off down what looked used to look like a road. They carried on wondering down the road for a good hour until they came across a massive bunker. It was just plain metal, nothing fancy such as the design on the great clock. There was what looked a like a prison. He nodded to Solo and in a matter of seconds they were inside the prison. Ratchet stood heart in mouth. It had appeared that Ratchet had broken in at lunchtime for the occupants of the prison; the occupants were however … Lombax's.

Mummers started to emerge in the canteen. Then one Lombax screamed out,

'Hey is that Kaden?'

'No you idiot, that looks nothing … well saying that… he looks awfully like the guy.' Another Lombax added. The mummers turned into whispers and then turned into normal talk. They all focused their attention on Solo.

'Wait, so Kaden was not so messed up in the head, the Zoni do exist! ' The same Lombax said. The doors in the canteen swung open. A heavily armoured Drophyd looked around the canteen and announce, 'Allright, allright lunch is-' the frog like creature caught sight of Ratchet.

'- ATTENTION ALL UNITS, SIGHT OF THE WANTED LOMBAX IS IN PRESSANCE IN THE CANTEEN.' Ratchet stood frozen. The Drophyd walked closer to Ratchet, he drew out his wrench ready to have combat with the frog. The Lombax that spoke the mostly earlier jumped onto the Drophyd and held its glass helmet to the ground.

'You are Kaden's son,' The Lombax shouted out. 'I knew him. He was a good man. Get yourself out of here before you become like us GO.' Ratchet nodded.

'I am so sorry.' Ratchet said. He felt so much pity. More troops barged through the door and more Lombax's joined in with the fray. Ratchet nodded to Solo and within moment they vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ratchet and Solo materialised from nowhere back to the great Clock. They ended up in the main lounge. Ratchet landed on his back and sat up. He faced the crystal screen where he could see the gaping universe. Solo hovered in front of Ratchet. Ratchet clenched his fist and put it to his mouth, he made a few various noises.

'Hairball Sire?' Solo asked curious.

'No, eh just felt a bit sick. This teleporting is really getting to me.' Ratchet gazed out into space and clenched his fist.

'Why me? Can I be the only one out there Solo? I mean sure we found all those others but am the only one that escaped Tachyon's Wra…-' It hit Ratchet, a flash back when the Zoni showed what happened. The buildings being destroyed, the lombax's running for their lives… and Tachyon. In the midst of it all. Ratchet gripped his wrench and swung with full force and smashed the table that was to the left of his.

'TACHYON.' Ratchet roared with full anger. He turned to see Talwyn, Clank and Sigmund gazing in shock. They were there for the full time Ratchet and Solo were talking. Solo noticed them before however he did not bother to mention anything to Ratchet.

'I will leave you be sire.' Solo disappeared.

'So that was the Zoni helping Ratchet.' Clank pointed out. Ratchet put his wrench away and stood still, Talwyn got out of her seat and walked up to Ratchet and placed her hand on his shoulder.

'Ratchet what happened?' Ratchet wrapped his arms around Talwyn and a tear came to his eyes and dripped into his fluffy fur on his cheek.

'They had them in a prison Tal. Tachyon must have found them somehow but I do not know how. They knew my father. They had the prison secure and the forces there seemed heavily armoured there was no way I could-' Ratchet could not go on, he felt even more guilty about leaving the Lombax's behind in prison. Talwyn put an arm around Ratchet's back and put her other on the back of Ratchet's head.

'Look Ratchet, it was not your fault that you had to leave them behind, by the sounds of things you would have ended up there with them and we would have not found out what would have happened to you most likely, and I do no think Tachyon would have gone to easy with you.' The two came apart and Talwyn smiled at Ratchet and Ratchet gave half a smile back. Ratchet looked over to Sigmund who was franticly typing away on his pad. He looked up.

'We got a serious problem.'


End file.
